beybladeanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragoon
Dragoon '''(original version: '''Seiryu) is the Wind Spirit and isTyson Granger's Bit-Beast. He takes on the appearance of a large blue dragon and he is among one of the most powerful Bit-Beasts in Beyblade. Beybladehttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dragoon&action=edit&section=1Edit He first appeared in Tyson's sword when Tyson asked for his help to defeat Carlos, a Beyblader who steals other people's Beys. This old dragon then flew right into Tyson's Beyblade, realizing that Tyson needed help. Tyson later found out that a Beyblader,Kai Hiwatari was using a Bit-Beast also Dranzer, the Red Phoenix. He went home and practiced with Dragoon night and day, not stopping until he harnessed Dragoon's full power and potential. Tyson then went to a warehouse to battle with Kai and the battle ended in a tie. Tyson met a Beyblader named Max Tate, who helped him customize his Beyblade. After Max's defeat to Kai in the semi-finals of the Beyblade Tournamnet, it was Tyson vs. Kai. Dragoon and Dranzer met again and fought very ferociously in the tournament, but Dragoon came out as the winner. Dragoon defeated most of competitors in the championship. He was, however, unable to defeat the mighty Black Dranzer in Russia but won with the help of Dranzer. Dragoon and Tyson's bond was so strong that Dragoon even defeated the Beyblader, Tala Volkov in the finals in Russia, making Tyson the Beyblading World Champion by telling him "I have returned because you've never give up hope! As long as you believe in me, Tyson, I can do anything!" Beyblade: V-Force In Beyblade V-Force, Dragoon didn't materialize on Tyson's orders, getting Tyson very frustrated. It was later revealed that Dragoon didn't command to Tyson's orders because Dragoon detected a invisible Bit-Beast. Dragoon defeated one of Team Psykick's Bit-Beasts easily with the Victory Tornado attack. Dragoon then went up againstCyber Dragoon and won after a long fight. Dragoon talked to Tyson once again and he prevailed in beating Flash Leopard. He fought against Zeo and defeated Cerberus. Beyblade: G-Revolutionhttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dragoon&action=edit&section=3Edit In Beyblade G-Revolution, Dragoon doesn't talk anymore. He battled Max's Draciel and won but it came at a price, Dragoon's Attack-Ring and Blade was destroyed. In the World Championship Finals Tyson, debuted with a new Beyblade, Dragoon Galaxy Turbo, he battled against Kai with his new upgraded Dranzer Gigs Turbo. The battle between the two was a lot more fiercer than before and absolutely equal with each Blade having their moment in the battle. Tyson won by a narrow margin. Ray later challenged Tyson to a battle considering Tyson's first match with Ray in the World Championships, didn't see Tyson's Blade to his full potential. Tyson won the battle, but both Dragoon and Driger Blades were absolutely destroyed. Dragoon took on Crusher of the new BEGA association led by former nemesis Boris Balkov and won. He battled against Garland. In the end, he Bladed against Brooklyn. With the help of all the Sacred Bit-Beasts, Dragoon was a lot more powerful than before. He defeated Brooklyn'sZeus. At the very end, Dragoon battled Dranzer in a rematch. Dragoon Beybladeshttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dragoon&action=edit&section=4Edit *'Beyblade': - Dragoon Storm, Dragoon Fighter *'Beyblade: V-Force:' - Dragoon Victory, Dragoon Victory 2 *'Beyblade: G-Revolution': - Dragoon Galaxy, Dragoon Galaxy Turbo, Dragoon Metal Storm, Dragoon Metal Storm Ultimate Version *'Other': Bearing Stinger, Gaia Dragoon, Kid Dragoon, Dragoon Grip Attacker Attackshttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dragoon&action=edit&section=5Edit Dragoon Stormhttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dragoon&action=edit&section=6Edit *Storm Attack Dragoon Fighterhttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dragoon&action=edit&section=7Edit *Phantom Hurricane *Final Attack *Storm Attack Dragoon Victoryhttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dragoon&action=edit&section=8Edit *Victory Tornado Dragoon Victory 2 http://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dragoon&action=edit&section=9Edit *Hyper Victory Tornado *Vanishing Attack *Wave Attack Dragoon Galaxyhttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dragoon&action=edit&section=10Edit *Galaxy Storm *Twin Tornado (With Daichi Sumeragi) Dragoon Galaxy Turbohttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dragoon&action=edit&section=11Edit *Galaxy Turbo Twister *Dragoon Tank (With Daichi Sumeragi) Dragoon Metal Stormhttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dragoon&action=edit&section=12Edit *Evolution Storm Dragoon Metal Storm Ultimate Version *All the previous evolutions attacks. Gallery aaaaaa.JPG drag.JPG td.JPG